Jar of Hearts: Version 2
by KleoCullen
Summary: Anastasia Steele has been sold to an organized group of crime by her own father. She spends 34 days in complete darkness and the girls that were with her, are gone. Just when she gave all her hopes up, she's been told that a rich man with gray eyes will be her future husband. His scars alarm her and she's unsure, but she doesn't have a choice but to go with him.
1. The scarred husband

**Re-writing the story. Main plot is the same, but it starts and develops different. Also a few other twists. I'm sorry that I didn't alert you guys, I totally forgot it. I know bad excuse, but I hope you also like this version. It's not too different.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

(Anastasia's POV)

It was dark again.

Even when I opened my eyes, all I was able to see was darkness. Usually your eyes get used to the darkness and you're able to see something after a while. In my case I have been waiting for my eyes to get used to the darkness for hours. Or maybe I just think I am here for hours and it's been minutes. I've lost the feeling of time. I don't know which day it is or in what month we are. All I know is that I am in a basement, far far under the ground. And no one could hear me.

Only if they wanted it, they'd hear me. Hear us.

It all started when I was about to study for my exams. I was still in college and was close to graduating. My life was, in comparison to now, brilliant. I had a father and loving friends. A good job and even a few job offers from publishers. Cause that was what I wanted to do. To be a publisher. Now I lost everything of that. One evening I was sitting on my couch with my books and pencils surrounding me, when black hooded guys stormed into my home. My father wasn't at home. It was just me. I was frightened and didn't move from my spot, so they had the perfect chance to kidnap me.

One guy in particular, Mark, I recognized his face the best. He was standing in front of me, a devilish smirk on his face. A cigarette stuck in between his golden shiny teeth. He was chubby and older. Way older than the other men in his group. And he was the most dangerous. The type of guy you immediately run away from. I remember how he ran his fingers over my cheek as if he was about to kiss me.

He was super close to me and whispered that he likes virgins. And that I may be the best he ever got.

After that they brought me to this place. I had no idea where I was, but it looked like an old factory terrain. They had blindfolded me when we arrived so I couldn't see anything more. And after that they brought me down here. When I got into the basement, or whatever this was, three more girls were with me.

Now I was alone. And I had no idea what they did with the girls.

Thinking about what could have happened to them made my heart race in fear. And whenever I was afraid, I started to get very nauseous. In my case that isn't helpful at all. They bring me food twice a day, and if I now vomit everything out, I'd have to wait hours till I get the next meal. Which by the way wasn't very delicious. Plain potatoes with veggies, or rice and a piece of meat. No sauce, nothing. And I was only allowed to drink water.

They wanted us to be skinny. For what I don't know.

Sometimes I wonder what they might do with all the girls. Mark had told me he likes virgins. So maybe he fucks them, but before he likes to make them skinny and lost. Then again none of the girls ever returned down here. Perhaps he gets rid of them. And that I do not want to imagine.

I don't wanna die. I'm young and have my whole life in front of me. Heck I don't even know why I got here. And now I'm supposed to die?

Suddenly the door opened and light came into the basement. I was on the ground, my arms wrapped around my arm. There he stood again. Mark. He was even fatter than before. And his smirk was as usual on his face.

''You're finally gonna get out, sweetie. We've found a very handsome and rich husband for you.'' Mark said, his smirk not leaving his face. He took his cigarette out of his mouth, threw it on the floor, but didn't light it off.

''A h-husband?'' I stuttered, confused. Why on earth would they marry me to someone? I thought he wanted me for his own.

''Yes. We owe him you. His last wife unfortunately died, so he asked for a new one. Now get your pretty butt up and follow me.'' Mark hissed. He was clearly getting impatient, even thought he was the one that just talked, not me.

I slowly got up from the floor. All my muscles and bones were hurting. They felt numb. Probably from me not moving all this time. I heard a few bones crack and I had to bit my lip to prevent me from screaming out in pain. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them again. After I wrapped my arms around my body, to keep my warm I followed Mark and his gang out. It was an amazing feeling to finally be able to see daylight. I thought I'd never see it.

When we got to the main hall, a man in suit was standing there. Another men next to him. They were right. The man definitely did look rich. His shoes were black and shiny, he had a golden clock wrapped around his wrist. He wore a black suit, with a gray tie. And just like Mark he grinned at me, when he saw me.

''Did I promise you too much, Grey? We would have made her prettier, like Aspyn, but you were here in a second. '' Mark chuckled, as we stopped in front of them.

''No she's perfect. Very pretty.'' The man, that Mark had called Grey answered. His eyes not looking away from me. He eyed me from bottom to top and his stare made me incredibly uncomfortable.

''Yeah, but you see. She's a little more expensive. You know because of Ray. We promised him we'd sell her for a good price.'' Mark told him, but Grey didn't take his eyes off me.

Ray? My own father did this to me?! Sell me.. He wanted to sell me. So that is how they knew where I lived. I never felt more disappointed and screwed in my life. The one person I loved the most sold me to these creeps. Then again, my father wasn't home very often. Perhaps that's what he has been doing all the time. My own father.. But I don't understand why. There are tons of girls out there, if he really wanted one. And why selling girls? That's illegal! I can't believe my father got into all of this. I thought he was an honorable man. But he was far from that.

''I understand. Taylor will pay you the money. I'd like to take her home now.'' Grey said in a husky voice. He walked closer to me, stretched out his hand for me to take. I didn't give him mine. He stepped closer and brought his face next to mine.

''I'm here to help you, so if it'd be amazing if you cooperate.'' He whispered into my ear, before he stepped back again. Mark's gang members eyed me sceptically and I put on a fake smile. Grey smiled in return. I then took his hand and he lead me to a car standing outside.

''So can I go now?'' I asked him. He turned around and let out a chuckle.

''No. They'll notice that. You'll have to live with me for a while.'' He replied and opened the car door.

''And that is better than to stay here?'' I asked.

''That you have to judge when you stayed with me. But I'd say yes.''

In a way he was right. Everything was better than to stay with Mark and his gang. As long as Grey doesn't put me in a dark basement too. And after all, I didn't have chance. I had to go with him. If it was a good idea or not, I didn't know. I could just hope.

Hope was everything I had.


	2. Chapter 2

**One thing I forgot to add, unlike the last story, here Christian is the one owning a debt to Ray. Not the other way around. Which is also why he****'s helping Ana.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

(Anastasia's POV)

The car drive was quiet much to my surprise. I expected Mr. Grey to bombard me with questions. Because isn't that what you do when you get a wife? I always expected my husband would want to get to know me. Everything. What I like and don't like and simply just how I tick. Then again this situation was different. He bought me. As if I'm some cheap slut or slave. Perhaps he even expected me to talk to him rather than the other way around. But I know that once I open my mouth I will ask him too many questions about everything. And who knows what the gang will do with a failed wife. Maybe they'd get me back and want to take revenge.

If I'm still a virgin, then Mark would probably take me back. If not.. Well these guys are capable of anything.

''The last girl I got was very talkative. She never stopped talking.'' Mr. Grey murmured, while he occasionally glanced at me.

I snorted. ''Excuse me, but you do now every human is an individual?''

The palm of his lips twitched and I could swear he was trying to hide a smile. ''I am very well aware of that, Miss Steele. Just tried to make a conversation.''

''By starting to talk about your dead ex-wife? Very nice way to get to know each other, Mr. Grey.'' I said and smiled at him. Of course that smile wasn't honest and he knew it.

''Well I'm not much of a talker either, so excuse _me _now for trying to have a conversation with you.''

''I didn't mean it that way.. I'm sorry. But I get out of this hell by being sold. Now I'm kind of engaged to a man I don't know and his last wife that he got from the same place is dead. Do you expect me to have a light hearted conversation?'' I told him quiet exhausted of everything. Slowly I was feeling how tired I actually was. I can't remember being fast asleep the past few weeks. I was too afraid, too afraid to fall asleep. Afraid of what they might do.

''I know. And I will explain everything when we get home. And Aspyn, my last so called wife, isn't dead. It's just a cover up, so I could get you out.'' Mr. Grey explained.

I narrowed my eyes. ''What do you mean? So you're still married?''

''I was never married. We simply faked the certificate etc to get her out of there. My parents adopted her a few years ago.'' He said while having a slight grin on his face. He was definitely grinning about some inside joke that I didn't get. Obviously because I'm an outsider.

''Okaaay.. So you're gonna fake our wedding certificate too? And adopt me? I'm sorry, but I don't think I want to be adopted..'' I shuddered at the thought. Being married sounded way better than to be adopted by someone.

''Miss Steele, we can't adopt you anyways. You're not under aged. Aspyn was, she's barely 16 now. And yes, we're going to fake it too. There is no other way.'' Mr. Grey shrugged. I bit on my lip, I had way too many questions.

''Just ask what you want.'' Mr. Grey told me casually.

''So if you adopted err.. Aspyn, how can she still live with you when you faked her death?'' I asked merely confused. Wouldn't anyone find out that someone who claims to be dead is still alive?

''Yeah about that we still haven't found a solution for a life time. We've changed her identity and looks. She had light blond hair, now she has a more reddish blond. And she wears contact lenses. Complete change of style and in public she is Alena and not Aspyn.'' Mr. Grey explained, while I started to get really guilty.

There is a 16 years old girl who had to change her complete identity for someone she doesn't know. For someone who is going to live with them only for a amount, probably short amount of time. She has to fake who she is and I couldn't imagine how that would be. If someone would come to me, saying I had to change who I am completely just so they could get another girl, I really don't know how I should react. I mean Aspyn was in my position so she probably understands. Or maybe they told her she had no chance but to accept it. If she is that young and got adopted, I highly doubt that she has any living relatives.

''And that will work? Doesn't Mark know that you adopted Aspyn?'' I asked doubtful.

''No he doesn't. They didn't really monitor us once we got married. And he didn't seem to know. At least we think and hope so. We're here by the way.'' Mr. Grey answered me. He was right, the second he finished his sentence the car stopped. Brief moments after, the other guy, Taylor I believe opened my door and we stepped out.

The building I was standing in front of was huge. Like really huge. And sadly I didn't have any time to look at it properly, because Mr. Grey already guided me inside with such a hurry that I wasn't able to look at something for more than a brief second. We stepped into an elevator and made our way to the probably highest floor and entered Mr. Grey's home. Which looked absolutely out of this world. Damn this man was rich. I was right from the very beginning.

''This house is insane!'' I boomed, not able to contain it.

''You'll get used to it.'' He simply shrugged and started to walk away.

''Hey don't you wanna show me the house? You can't just leave me here, I don't even know where I should go.''

''You're twenty-one aren't you? I believe I can let you standing here for a few minutes until I return. I have to deal with a few things immediately.'' He said and without waiting for my answer, he simply left me standing here.

I had nothing with me and his house was way too huge so I could quickly figure out where I can find each room. So me being me, I started to walk around, hoping to either way find a kitchen or a bathroom. I probably looked like a dirt freak. Yeah for sure. I can't remember having a shower for the past few weeks and I'm supposed to live here, right? So I'm allowed to use his shower. If I find it of course.

Unfortunately for my bladder and my body, I couldn't find the bathroom, but I did find the kitchen. Which was, like I expected huge. Great now I was I supposed to find something to eat? I'm not even that hungry. Just thirsty. I opened the fridge and got myself a juice. I literally opened every cupboard to find a glass and when I opened the sixth one, I finally found one. And a few crackers.

''I see you did find everything after all.'' Mr. Grey's dark and husky voice appeared from behind me. I jumped up in surprise.

''Yeah after searching hours for it.'' I grinned sweetly at him. Mr. Grey returned my smile and just shook his head, before his face got serious again.

''I'm really sorry, but I have to leave you for a bit.'' Mr. Grey told me slowly as if he wasn't sure how I'd react.

''No no no, please don't leave me here all alone.'' I suddenly begged in fear and anxiety. My whole body started to shake and I had trouble to breathe. I wasn't able to be alone anymore. I was alone for so long and being in such a huge house that I didn't know was the same as being in the basement.

''I can get you company if you want.''

''Why can't you stay?'' I asked, walking closer to him. He stepped back from me and I narrowed my eyes.

''If I stay and spend time with you, I would not be able to avoid getting emotionally involved with you.'' Mr. Grey whispered. He suddenly looked frightened. Even more than I was with being here by myself.

''Oh come on, by talking you won't fall in love with me.'' I chuckled with humor, but he remained serious.

''You don't know that.'' Mr. Grey hissed.

''Mr. Grey, I'm not asking you to be by my side all the time. But I don't want to be alone in this house.. At least not today or anytime soon.''

''You'll have to get used to it. I'm a busy man and right now I'm trying to settle everything, so if you'd excuse me. I'll see if my sister Mia has time to come over.'' He told me.

''Err.. Okay bu-'' He cut me off.

''No but's. I need to go now.'' Mr. Grey said sharply and left the kitchen abruptly, leaving me with my juice and my crackers.

What an awesome start.

* * *

**I'll try and update fast to make up for the deleted story. I was only 8 chapters in with the last so until then I'll try my best to update quick. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I'm rewriting it. Things are different. The characters aren't the same, since they have a different background now. Again, if you don't like it, simply don't read it. Thanks for the constructive criticism, although Ana's behavior was on purpose.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

(Christian's POV)

''You left her alone? Not to tell you anything Sir.. but she's just gone through a trauma. I don't think you can simply leave her alone..'' Welch told me in a concerned voice.

''You're my detective, not my father.'' I snapped. He fucking works for me and shouldn't behave like anything else but my employee.

''But he is right, Sir. Don't you think she'll go mad on herself? She was in the basement for 34 days in complete darkness, not knowing when she'll get out.'' Taylor reminded me carefully.

''She seemed fine when I was with her. She even grinned and chuckled.'' I defended myself, getting slightly annoyed at both of them.

We were here to discuss further plans, not any psychological states of Anastasia Steele. God knows why she acts the way she does, but she doesn't seem to have any problems. Otherwise she surely would have acted in a different way. Someone that suffers from a post-traumatic disorder wouldn't joke around or make some food by herself. And I even expected her to shut herself away, to be alone.

''Maybe she has a post-traumatic disorder?'' Welch questioned, rubbing his chin with his forehead.

''Don't you get the symptoms straight after?'' I asked, being slightly confused. I sucked in psychology, but I did now a bit thanks to Dr. Flynn.

''You don't always have to.. It's very common yes, but there are always exceptions. Maybe she has something else. Something that makes her surpress all the memories as if she just deleted the period.'' Taylor told us. We now entered a conference room, where we'd discuss everything further, but this topic did bother me now.

It didn't come to my attention that something might be wrong with her. And I should be ashamed of that. After all Aspyn came from the same place, at least from the same guys and she was a wreck for years. Even now she has major trouble to get along the day. She wakes up several times in the night, which is why my mother now stays with her at night time. She barely ate anything when she got here. And didn't talk to anyone.

''Thinking about it.. Aspyn was a total wreck and ghost for years. And she didn't stay in a basement..'' I trailed off, thinking about how she was when she got here.

''True I remember that. So what is with Miss Steele?'' Taylor questioned and knew we wouldn't have a certain answer.

''Maybe she's in a shock position. That instead of not talking and being very emotional, wanting to be alone, remembering her time with Mark's gang through flashbacks, she maybe does the exact opposite.'' I speculated. We were sitting around the table, but each one of us was lost in his thoughts.

''So she's not emotionally sad and depressive and can joke around instead.'' Taylor stated.

''Instead of wanting to be alone she doesn't want to be and insist of someone staying with her.'' I said.

''Instead of remembering the time through flashbacks, she tries to 'delete' it off her memory and pushes every thought of it away.'' Welch added.

''And instead of barely talking, she is very talkative.'' I said. Having stated all these facts made the situation look extremely bad.

''Don't you think that at some point she will get an emotional collapse? Or even worse? Suppressing all the feelings and trying to act normal after such a traumatic incident, doesn't sound that good to me.'' Taylor frowned, looking as shocked as Welch and me.

''This is all my fault. I should have noticed it! Shit shit shit!'' I yelled and pushed myself up in one move. I didn't even look back and just stormed out of the room, when Taylor grabbed my arm.

''Sir, don't you want to talk to Dr. Flynn first? He might have some better answers, instead of you confronting Miss Steele out of the blue.'' Taylor told me calmly.

''No. I need to see if she's fine. I should have done that when I first met her. I'm such a fool for over looking these facts. God, what if she did something to herself now?'' I said anxiously. Taylor nodded and followed me outside.

How on earth can I have a company and be a CEO, managing all important things, when I can't look out for a single human. I guess I expected her to either way act like Aspyn when she first got here or to be completely different. And with different I thought worse. Not better. Then again, Anastasia is in no way better if she's suppressing everything. Taylor was right. This can't last for a long time.

Sooner or later she will break down and that will be so extreme that I don't even want to begin to think about it. I just wanted to get back and check if she is fine. If she's not, then I won't forgive it myself. I left her alone, even though she said she didn't want to. What a fucking human am I.

In a matter of minutes we arrived at Escala and I literally ran to the elevators and got extremely impatient. When we reached my home, I stormed inside.

''Anastasia!'' I yelled, not caring how loud I was.

No answer.

''Anastasia! Please show yourself.'' I screamed as I looked around. This didn't seem good at all.

I first checked the living room area and the kitchen and then Taylor and me separated to search in the different rooms. I couldn't find her. I couldn't see her anywhere and I was starting to freak out. My eyes were wide opened, alarmed and my entire body was shaking.

''Sir, I found her.'' Taylor grumbled. I turned around to see him carrying Anastasia. She had one arm wrapped around his neck and he was supporting her.

She looked drunk.

''Chr-is-ty!'' Anastasia giggled and threw herself at me. I caught her before she fell and looked at Taylor.

Surpressing her feelings and memories. She probably wouldn't have tried to get drunk if I was here.

''Fuck Anastasia, what did you do?'' I hissed. It was hard to hold her up since she squirmed in my arms.

''Drinking is fun. And you didn't send someone.'' Anastasia pouted, trying to nudge my side, but she failed.

''No it's not. It's reckless and stupid. Just how I was, to leave you here alone. And Mia actually said she'd come by. I don't know what happened, but I'll call her again. I'm so sorry.'' I apologized and held her more up.

''And I've waited soooo long for someone to come..'' Anastasia said and shook her head. Soon after she started to laugh and I had no idea why.

''Okaay, someone needs some sleep.'' I told her and lifted her up in my arms.

''But you will stay with me this time, Christy.''

''I will.'' I reassured her. And I was honest.

I wasn't going to let her alone again. At least not until we've figured out what her problem exactly is and how we can help her. If I would have noticed it before, she wouldn't be in such a state now. But Christian Grey's mind seems to be utterly foolish these days. I will not leave her side. And the first thing I was going to do is to call Dr. Flynn, then Mia to check why she wasn't here. Although it's not her fault. I was the one who left after all. And I was the one who had to fix this.

* * *

**I've always read of posttraumatic stress disorders and other trauma symptoms and then I read that some people are trying to do the exact opposite and the symptoms only start to show after a while. So I wanted to include that into the story instead of her having normal PTSD. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the absence. I had a bunch of important exams plus a slight writers block and I still have it, I just forced myself to write today, because I wanted to give you a chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

(Christian's POV)

For the entire night I didn't leave her side. No matter how much my inner me screamed to let her go. To stay away from her, I simply couldn't do it. I let her down once and I wasn't going to make that mistake again. I'm supposed to protect her, make her content and happy, but all I've done is the opposite. She's a wreck, internal, and externally she tries to hide everything. I really don't want to get to the point where she'll have a total breakdown. And I didn't even know why I cared so much.

This is repaying a debt. A huge debt I owe her father. Nothing more.

But there is more. I can feel it. I've never worried so much about someone, other than my family members. Then again maybe I just naturally care for the ones who get out of Mark's hell? Though when Aspyn first came to us, I cared about her like a brother, a friend and a protector.

With Anastasia.. It's different. I do feel like her protector, but there was something else. Another feeling I couldn't put my finger on.

But I couldn't let her know. She can't know how much I really care. I need to keep up my facade.

''Mr. Grey?'' Anastasia murmured sleepily next to me. She moved a little and opened her bright blue eyes. For a way too short time, neither of us said something and we just stared into each others eyes. She looked so tired and innocent and beautiful.

''Yes, Anastasia?'' I said, trying to hide my amusement. She was definitely confused. I didn't have my arms around her, even though I wished I could. She was simply lying next to me.

''Why are we sleeping in a bed together? We didn't er..'' She started and her cheeks started to get slightly red.

''No we didn't. Why would I use you when you're drunk?'' I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. I could see how uncomfortable she felt under my stare, because she kept stirring around.

''Some do..'' Ana mumbled and snuggled up in her pillow.

''That's impossible. Mark told me you're a virgin.'' I answered, my eyes widened. They always promise their costumers a virgin. Someone who is untouched, there is no way that someone raped her. And if they did I could actually get my money back. No Mark wouldn't do that. He isn't a fool.

''I am. I just meant men in general..'' Ana told me, suddenly all insecure. My instincts told me to hold her closer, make her feel secure, but my mind kept me off it.

''Well I'm not like other men, Miss Steele. Now I suggest we stand up.'' I said fast, removed the blanket off my body and stood up from the bed.

From the corner of my eye I spotted her doing the same, although once she stood up she made the bed and while doing it had a smile on her face. I really don't think that's normal. How can she pretend as if nothing has happened? It is making me curious. Extremely curious.

''Before my mother passed away, I used to make all the beds in our house. And it gave me some sort of pleasure to see everyone smile once they saw they're bed made.'' Anastasia grinned proudly at the bed.

''Are you sure you're alright?'' I asked, coming up to her.

She got merely confused, but still smiled. ''What do you mean? Of course I'm alright. Why shouldn't I?''

''Because you're constantly smiling and acting as if nothing has happened. Ana, you've been in that basement for 34 days. I don't even want to imagine what happened to you there, but you're behaviour right now is so unusual.. '' I said and paused for a few seconds.

''I also just took you. I'm a stranger and older than you. Just like Mark. Why aren't you afraid? You don't even know what my plans are with you, or why you are here. We're going to get _married_.'' I told her softly, but confusion was noteable in my voice.

I couldn't understand this girl. She's so different from anyone I met yet. She behaves so strangely and even though she's been here for only a short period of time, I already worry the heck about her. If she only started dealing with her trauma properly. Then I'd relax a bit.

''The past is the past.'' Anastasia said simply, avoiding any eye contact with me. She started searching for something and I grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at me.

''True. But you've had a traumatic experience. You have to deal with it Ana. Pushing it away won't help, it will only make it worse.'' I explained to her, hoping she'd listen to me.

''Oh and you know that, Grey?! What do YOU know of having a traumatic experience. I've gone through so much in my fucking life and here I stand in front of a fucking billionare who thinks he can fucking tell me how to handle my life?!'' Anastasia suddenly burst out in anger. Her eyes were wide open and were burning, she was literally giving me dead glares.

I'm sure her glare could kill someone right now. But I surely didn't expect her to react this angry. I thought she may realize everything and might start to cry, but this.. Taylor was right. I should have talked to Dr. Flynn first before talking to Anastasia. I wasn't an expert at all.

''God damnit I'm here to help you! Don't you see it?! Why on earth would I bring you here otherwise? To simply have fun or what? My fucking sister has to hide for years now, just because I brought you here!'' I shouted back, not able to contain my anger myself.

I knew I have a short temper, which is exactly why I was trying to calm myself down. And instead of getting all lost in my anger, I balled my hands into fists and concentrated all my emotions in my fist, by squeezing it so tightly that it started to hurt.

''Then go. I don't need to be here, Grey! I can go and you can happily ever after live with your family.'' Anastasia replied stubbornly, still glaring at me.

''I can't let you go and you know that.''

''Yeah because of Mark and his gang, huh? And it's silly. Do you really think they are fools? They'll realize that you just faked everything and then we're both dead!'' She yelled. Again.

''No. They'll only check if we are married.'' I told her through gritted teeth. I closed my eyes, trying to steady my breath, but I failed. I was beyond angry. Angry with her, Angry with the whole situation.

''And we're not, super smart CEO.'' Ana snapped at me.

''What the fuck is wrong with you?! 5 minutes ago you were the happiest person on earth and now you're the biggest bitch.'' I told her frustrated.

''Ahh now I'm a bitch? Didn't you tell me to handle my trauma? Well this is my way of handling it, Grey. Get over it and leave me alone.'' Anastasia snapped again and walked away, fast. I went after her.

''God stop avoiding me and running away?! Do you always push everyone away in your life?'' I said calmer than before, but I was getting annoyed by her mood.

And then she did something I would have never expected her to do it this moment. She started to cry. Really cry. And meanwhile I would have been glad if she actually cried before, now it just seemed inappropriate and weird.

''That's what my mother told me too before she died.'' Ana cried and collapsed on her knees. She brought her hands to her face and just cried. I was frozen. Not knowing what to do.

''Sir? What is wrong?'' Taylor rushed to me, as he saw Ana.

''I don't know. I don't know.''

She needed help. Desperate help.

* * *

**A/N: Before anyone asks, Ana's mom died when she was still a little child and she feels responsible for it. I'll explain it soon. And sorry for the many mood swings, but here she is mentally broke and really unstable. Anyways.. hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


End file.
